Gravity Rises
by smiledip03
Summary: Dipper and Mabel accidentally reopen the portal, and land in another mysterious dimension called Gravity Rises. With the help of a few reversed friends and a reversed dream demon, they must beat the reversed villains and get home before they are stuck there FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever! I just wanted to let you guys know that there is no cursing in my stories. I hope you like it guys, and be sure to leave a comment so i know if you like it or not so i can do another chapter. Ideas? Tell me! Well, I hope you like the story! BTW, this takes place after A Tale of Two Stans but before Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future.**

 _Dipper was downstairs in the basement. He was looking at the portal, wondering what was inside. All of a sudden, Mabel comes down and sees him looking at the portal. He didn't hear her come down._

"Hey bro-bro, watcha doin?" Mabel asked cheerfully.

Dipper, suddenly startled, answered"Oh, hey Mabel, I'm just looking at the portal."

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know. I have nothing better to do and I thought it might be interesting"Dipper said. He kicked a wire when suddenly, a big swirl of blue light came into view. The portal had opened up.

"WHATT DID YOU DO, DIPPER!" Mabel screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Dipper responded. He didn't expect anything to happen when a kicked the wire.

The force of the portal was so strong that it was pulling the twins closer and closer to the portal, when suddenly, everything went quiet. The portal's blue light has disapeared. The room was empty. The twins were sucked int the portal.

A moment later, the twins were transported out of the portal. They hit the ground with a 'thump'.

"Where are we?" Mable asked. The kids both looked at the sign to the right of them.

"Welcome to **GravTjity** Rises?" Dipper read aloud.

"What the heck is Gravity Rises?" Mabel sounded confused. " That sounds like Gravity Falls, but like, reversed."

"Maybe the changed the sign in Gravity Falls? My question is that why did the portal transport us here instead of where Ford was?.He was in another dimension."

"Maybe the portal was broken and it took us to the sign in Gravity Falls Lets just start walking back to the Mystery Shack." said Mabel.

The twins started walking toward the Mystery Shack. When they opened the door, they heard a familiar greet them.

" Well well well. If it isn't the Pines twins."

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to post any questions or comments so i know if you liked it and i can write chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys so much for reading my last story. Sorry I didn't update for a while. I will try to update more and make my stories longer, too.**

Dipper _and Mabel turned around, staring at the little boy in front of them. It was their old rival, Gideon Gleeful._

Wait, Gleeful twins?" Dipper asked, slightly confused."But your last name is Gleeful. And... HEY,WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES!"

Gideon was waring a dark blue vest, an orange shirt, grey shorts, and black shoes. He was also wearing Dipper's trademark blue and white pine tree hat. Gideon's hair was down and scraggly. Had a journal inside his vest pocket.

"What are you talking about? My last name is Pines." He said to Dipper, also slightly confused." and why are you wearing MY clothes?"

Before Dipper could answer, Pacifica came running in with a fat, pink pig. She was wearing a reddish-pink sweater with a shooting star on it, just like Mabel's.

"Pacifica! What are you doing with Waddles!" Mabel screamed.

"Who's Waddles?" She asked Mabel" This is Dawdles, my pet pig. And why do you even care, you called him a dirty, smelly animal?"

'Wait, why are you here with Gideon, Pacifica?" Dipper asked

" What are you talking about?" questioned Pacifica "Gideon's my cousin, remember?"

Dipper, with a confused yet surprised look on his face,turned to his sister and whispered to her.

"Mabel, I think we are in an alternate universe. It makes a lot of sense because they are just like us. This would be where the bad guys are the good guys and the good guys are the bad guys"Dipper explained to Mabel."So if the good guys are Pacifica and Gideon, than the bad guys are..."

"Us." Mabel finished.

The twins turned around and saw Pacifica whisper to Gideon

"Where are their amulets?" she whispered

"Ok look, you my not believe us, but we are from alternate universe, where we are you. That is why we are dressed like you and act like you. In the alternate universe where we are from, Gideon, you are a fake physic that tries to destroy my Grunkle Stan and try to get Mabel to be your girlfriend. Pacifica, you are a rich, stuck up, and kinda cute" he said fast and quietly "girl who tries to ruin Mabel's life by being better at her at everything." Dipper explained to them.

They had weird looks on their faces, trying to imagine them as the bad guys and Dipper and Mabel as the good guys.

" Ok..." Gideon started "...but how do we know you didn't make that up.'

Dipper face palmed.

"Just take out your journal and I will show you." he said ,agitated, as he took out his.

Gideon gasped. He reached for his journal to make sure they didn't steal it from him. He found it and took it out of his vest. They both had a 3 on them.

"Ok, we believe you. You can come in if you want." Gideon said politely.

Five minutes later, Dipper was talking to Gideon about the journals and the weird stuff in the town. Dipper told him about the manotaurs, while Gideon told them about the Womanotaurs. The girls where upstairs in their room having a random dance party for no reason. They were screaming and jumping on the floor.

" Can you keep it down up there, cous?" Gideon yelled to Pacifica.

" Ok, sorry!" she yelled back. She walked over to the table and turned off the little grey radio.

"So what do you want to do now?" Pacifica asked" Eat toothpaste, play with Dawdles, or..." Pacifica looked at Mabel. They both smiled at each other.

"MAKE SWEATERS!" They both screamed at the same time.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Gideon screamed from below.

"SORRY!" the girls screamed back. Pacifica got the needles and thread out of the closet, and the girls sat on the floor and got to work with their sweaters.

 _Two hours later, it was nighttime, and the kids were all tired._

The boys came upstairs and were startled by the sound of screaming as they walked in.

"LOOK AT OUR SWEATERS!" the girls screamed at them.

"Did you seriously make sweaters of each other?" Dipper asked.

"Ya!" the answered in unison, like the boys didn't expect them to make sweaters of their new BFF's.

Bud opened the door.

"Time for...AHH WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!" he screamed.

"It's ok, they are from an alternative universe, they aren't here to hurt, us." Gideon explained.

"Oh, ok then." he said

"He can we have a sleepover!" Pacifica asked Bud. "They are trying to get home, so thy don't have anywhere to sleep!"

" I suppose so." Bud answered " but it's time for bed, so all you kids have to go to sleep now, okay?"

" Okay." they all answered back. Bud shut the door. They heard him mumble something about how this town was weird.

"SLEEPOVER!" the girls screamed once more.

All the kids got in bed. Mabel slept with Pacifica and Dipper slept with Gideon. The girls giggled in their sleep.

 **Weird way to end a story, I know. I am going to be writing another story soon, I think. Sorry about the long delay. Thanks for reading! Next one coming soon, I promise.**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about taking forever. I have some writers block and have been really busy. If I get more suggestions on my story, I might write stories faster. And I will give credit. I will try to update a lot more. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

The kids awoke to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. Gideon punched the clock to shut up. They all got up and got dressed, ready to explore the town.

"So," Mabel said, throwing on her Pacifica sweater "are you guys gonna show us around the town."

"Sure, if you want, though it's not very interesting." Gideon stated. "It's probably just like yours, just, reversed."

"What are you talking about!" Pacifica asked, putting on her Mabel sweatshirt as well "Its totally interesting! You just gotta look hard enough."

"Whatever." said Gideon. "If were going to go, we should go now while it's still early. Barley anyone is awake now." The kids walked downstairs. Gideon told Bud that he was going out for a walk with his new friends. The four kids eagerly walked outside. They stopped in front of the totem pole and looked at each other.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Gideon asked, as though he had someplace in mind. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other, the same idea forming into both of their heads.

"We wanna see us." Dipper answered, smiling at his sister. She smiled back. Gideon and Pacifica glanced at each other, then back at the brown-haired twins.

"Well, the problem with that is-" Gideon started.

"-they are really mean and they don't like us" Pacifica finished "But they do have a show that we can go see if you want!"

"But we would probably have to, you know, disguise ourselves so we don't get caught." Gideon told the other three.

"LIKE DRESS UP?" The girls squealed in excitement.

"Sure, whatever lets just go back and get changed." Dipper said, walking back towards the shack.

 _Back in the room_

Pacifica and Mabel had put on black jackets, black fedoras, round glasses, and thick dark brown mustaches.. Dipper and Gideon just had on black jackets and fedoras.

"Just like the time we snuck out to the grand closing of the mystery shack when Gideon took the deed." Mabel said smiling.

"I took over the shack? I must be awful in your world." Gideon said.

"Well your in jail now for committing fraud." Dipper told him.

"Oh ok, well than I must warn you. These twins are not frauds. We have seen their true evilness. They are power hungery, and if anyone stands in their way, they will permanently wipe them off the face of the earth without hesitation. They have magic amulets that give them power. Pacifica and I know. She came to break Mabel and I up when we were dating and they got in a fight so I grabbed the amulet and saved them both from falling to their deaths. Mabel got so angry, she took it and ran away, and then I guess she made a copy of it somehow. My point is, watch out for the Gleeful Twins." Gideon warned.

"Ok, I also did the same thing when you and I were dating but you were the crazy one, and Dipper came to break us up and I saved them from falling, too." Mabel told Gideon.

"Ok, well we should go. The show starts in about ten minutes.

 _At the Telepathy Twins Tent_

The four walked in. Although it was really crowded, they were able to find seats in the second row to the front. When they show started, Dipper and Mabel gasped at the sight on their reversed selves. Reversed Dipper had his hair down like Dipper always has it, but he wasn't wearing a hat, and his birthmark was visible. He had on a light blue jacket and a dark blue cape with the tent of telepathy star on it. He wore grey pants and black shoes. His amulet was sitting on his collar. Mabel had the same hair, but she had on a higher blue jacket than Dipper, and the tent of telepathy star on her collar. She had on a black leotard and grey tights. She finished off her look with teal heels and a teal headband with her amulet on it. They both had an evil look in their eyes and Dipper could swear reverse Mabel winked at him. The Gleeful Twins looked awfully scary to Mabel.

After the show, the Gleeful twins walked off stage, and Dipper couldn't help but notice that they were looking at them and whispering to each other. He ignored it and walked outside to meet his sister and they reverse twins. They talked a little about the show outside the tent, when all of a sudden, Mabel went speechless. Her face turned frozen in down as she stared behind Gideon. They turned around and saw The Gleeful Twins heading their way.


End file.
